Enamorándome de una ciega
by Maidijunior
Summary: Creo que me enamoré de tus ojos blancos... de tu dureza, de tu dulzura. No está bien visto, lo sé ¿Y qué? Lo hice todo por ti... Te di mi amor, te di mi vista, te protegí de muchas cosas, de mí mismo. Y por salvarte haría cualquier cosa. Te amo, lo sé. Zuko.


**Bueno, este fanfic ya estaba publicado por mí. Pero por problemas técnicos (se me eliminó la cuenta y con ella el fanfic) decidí crear una nueva y volverlo a subir. Gracias a Dios, el Nick de mi anterior cuenta se puso otra vez disponible y puedo seguir como Maidijunior. Mi anterior cuenta es ThisAccountHasBeenDeleted… que creatividad. Lo sé porque en los lugares donde antes había reviews míos ahora aparecen como reviews de ThisAccountHasBeenDeleted. Los primeros capítulos son algo infantiles, incoherentes y cursis porque los escribí hace años, cuando no tenía mucha práctica. Tuve que editarlo muchísimo, sin embargo no pude hacer mucho para remediar los capítulos. El song de este cap es ****«Amor Primero» de Reik.**

**Enamorándome de una ciega**

**Autora: Maydeth Valera. **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Amor?**

**Zuko's POV.**

Noto que Toph no está sentada con nosotros en la mesa. Es extraño, ya que siempre es la última que termina de comer, así que termino mi arroz y me levanto a buscarla. La encuentro en el balcón, sentada, mirando al bosque que se alza muy cerca de nuestra vista. Es mediodía y el bosque parece vivo en sí mismo... una hermosa vista. Sin embargo, Toph se ve melancólica.

—¿Por qué estas triste Toph? —Digo, sin poder evitar que la curiosidad me domine. Me siento a su lado, también mirando al bosque.

—Me pregunto por qué tú no estás triste. —Responde como con ironía. La miro sin entender de lo que está hablando. —Mira, yo estoy sola, mientras que Sokka tiene a Suki y Aang a Katara y Mai murió hace un año por que la picó una serpiente-león, lo que nos deja iguales.

El accidente de Mai. Hace unos días se cumplió su aniversario de muerte. Recordarlo logra deprimirme. No fue mucho después de que acabara la guerra. Toph se había ido a vivir con sus padres que al fin la entendieron, Sokka y Katara se habían ido para la Tribu Agua del Sur, Suki para la Isla Kioshy (aunque hablaba con Sokka por mensajes) y Aang había ido a restaurar los Templos Aire. Mai y yo vivíamos aquí en la Nación del Fuego. Un día Mai quiso que fuéramos a pasear; no me negué a su explicación de «Odio estar en este aburrido palacio». Debí haberlo hecho. Nos escabullimos muy lejos de la ciudad porque no queríamos ir con todas esas personas que nos ayudaban. Otro grave error. Aparentemente todo fue bien y regresamos bien a casa… Mai comenzó a sentirse mal, así que llamamos un doctor… Cuando salió de revisar a Mai me llamó aparte. Jamás olvidaré con exactitud sus palabras. «Veneno de serpiente-león. Señor, eso no tiene cura. Lo mejor es que ella no lo sepa y viva tranquila los últimos días de su vida. A lo sumo serán tres».

Luego se fue. Me dejó devastado; ¡A Mai la había picado una serpiente león y ni ella ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta! Las personas nunca sienten la mordedura de la serpiente-león, y siempre mueren días después por ello. El último día todos saben (menos el envenenado) que la persona morirá. Se ponen de un leve color purpúreo. Los moribundos casi nunca saben que morirán; es triste no poder decirles, en especial porque, si se enteran, podría darles un colapso nervioso y morir, ya que el veneno afecta los nervios. Durante dos días más mimé todo lo que pude a Mai, le dije cuanto la amaba y ella me decía que no fuera tan sentimental. Al tercer día por la noche ya no aguantó y me preguntó qué pasaba. Ese día en la mañana su rostro ya había comenzado a tomar el color purpúreo. Sabía que ella moriría esa noche y que simplemente después ya no estaría.

La tomé de la mano y lloré enfrente de ella. Sólo atiné a decir: «Fue una serpiente-león. Te picó». Yo, por primera vez en mi vida, la vi llorar. No me recriminó no haberle dicho nada y me susurró que me amaba, besándome. Esa noche ambos perdimos la virginidad (nunca había tenido relaciones con ella porque no estábamos casados) y la mañana siguiente murió en mis brazos.

Apenas los chicos se enteraron de su muerte, arreglaron las cosas en sus lugares respectivos y vinieron a vivir conmigo. De alguna manera fue reconfortante tenerlos cerca; y de hecho fueron la razón para que no acabara con mi vida. En los siguientes dos meses intenté suicidarme dieciséis veces, pero ellos lo evitaron, siempre me descubrían. Con su compañía, poco a poco he ido superando la muerte de Mai. Sigo triste, pero he vuelto a ser el mismo. Vine aquí para descansar un tiempo con los chicos, dejando a cargo de los asuntos de la Nación a mi mano derecha, Hiaki Yong-ten. Es una casa bonita y grande, de una sola planta, a excepción de un balcón que contaría como un pequeño segundo piso. Nuestras habitaciones están algo separadas, todas con ventana al bosque (la mía queda a cinco pasillos del comedor y, la que está más cerca a la mía, que es la de Toph, está aún más alejada de este y queda a dos pasillos de distancia del mío, la de mi tío queda a dos pasillos del comedor en el lado opuesto, y la de Aang queda a cuatro pasillos de este, también del lado opuesto, a sólo un pasillo de la de Katara y a dos de la de Sokka; Suki vive de este lado a un pasillo de distancia de la habitación de Toph; la forma más fácil de ubicarnos en esta casa es ubicando el comedor, que es como el corazón de esto) y posee una enfermería por si cualquier cosa, que está situada cerca del jardín y del comedor. Obviamente, como vine con mi tío, hay una mesa de juego de Pae Sho cerca de la puerta principal. La casa es inmensa y está cerca de un bosque, pero a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier otra casa. Lejos de cualquier cosa que me recuerde a Mai.

Toph me mira con sus ojos ciegos.

—Lo siento Zuko, sé que estás pensando en lo de Mai. No debí recordártela, es sólo que… Tú sabes que no soy del tipo romántico pero, la muerte de Mai, tu pérdida, en este tiempo me hecho pensar en que, realmente, estoy tan sola… —No la culpo. Así de solo me sentía antes de conocer a Mai, y ahora mismo me siento solo. _Por Los Espíritus, cuanto la extraño…_

—No te preocupes, algún día alguien va a quererte, al igual que a mí. —Sé que suena cursi pero no se me ocurre nada más que decirle.

—Pero ese día no es hoy. —Responde, mirándome sin convencimiento. El iris blanco de sus ojos refleja mucha tristeza. No puedo evitar reaccionar. Conozco ese sentimiento de soledad, sé que es horrible. No quiero que nadie más lo sufra. La estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos, tomándola por sorpresa. Al final corresponde.

—Gracias. —Susurra. Se separa y me da un golpe en el brazo. _Ay, Toph…_

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Toph? —Pregunto, algo extrañado de su ausencia. Todos voltean a mirarme, parando de comer un instante para escuchar lo que tengo que decir; claro está que «todos» no incluye a Sokka, que sigue comiendo como si se fuera a acabar el mundo la sopa de fideos que hay de cena esta noche.

—Dijo que pasearía por el bosque. —Contesta Katara, volviendo a los fideos.

—Zuko, ¿Por qué no la vas a buscar? Tráela para que coma en cuanto termines. —Dice Aang, sin parar de meterse comida a la boca.

—Está bien.

Dicho y hecho; le doy un último sorbo a la sopa (ya me terminé los fideos), me levanto al instante y me dirijo al bosque.

* * *

**Toph's POV**

Que patética me veo ahora, llorando en una piedra. Esta no soy yo. Yo no soy así. No lloro por cualquier idiotez y menos por algo tan cursi como que «necesito amor». Nunca he escuchado algo tan idiota y, sin embargo, heme aquí llorando encima de esta maldita piedra porque no tengo un maldito novio. Es extraño. Creo que todas estas cosas raras son por mi desarrollo. Maldita sea, una vez al mes me pongo muy sentimental. Me parece tan idiota, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Cualquiera que me mire ahora pensaría «pobre nena, mínimo la dejó el novio». Eso me da nauseas, literalmente. _¡Reacciona, joder! Deja esta mierda de drama y recupera la compostura para ir a cenar con los chicos._ Le hago caso a la Toph normal que tengo dentro y que durante esta época del mes se esconde y me levanto, recostándome contra un árbol que está atrás, parando de llorar. _Los chicos deben estar buscándome…_

—¡Atrapa esto, maestra ciega! —El grito me toma por sorpresa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy encerrada en un maldito saco barato.

Creo una especie de navaja gigante con la tierra que logra liberarme del estúpido saco donde la chica a quien no reconozco me metió. Puedo sentir su alegría esfumarse un segundo, para volver de inmediato acompañada de arrogancia.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Pregunto, en pose de defensa.

—Me llamo Su-lee. —Odio su despreocupación, y odio aún más que esté diciendo la verdad.

**Su-lee's POV**

—Soy una mercenaria. —Añado despreocupadamente y sonriendo con satisfacción. A decir verdad, me importa un pito revelar mi identidad. No es que tenga mucho que ocultar. Saco de mi costado varias cuchillas y, con la precisión legendaria que me caracteriza, las lanzo contra la maestra tierra.

Sé que Toph es ciega, así que por eso disparé cuchillas. Están en el aire y no las puede ver. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos está pegada contra un árbol. Como soy tan buena con los cuchillos, no puede mover sus extremidades y dudo que sepa hacer tierra control con la cabeza, por lo que estoy a salvo… Y ella en un lío. Sonrío más.

—¡¿Cómo rayos no te pude ver?! —Grita confundida. _A ver… piensa, idiota. _Le respondo mentalmente.

—Árboles. —Digo, riéndome y encogiéndome de hombros.

Tomándome por sorpresa, una bola de fuego cruza muy cerca de mí… _Maldito._ Sé quién es.

—¡Zuko! —Grita la mocosa desde el árbol.

Aparentemente de la nada, aparece Zuko, en su pose de batalla. _Mi objetivo._ Este mandado cuesta muchas piezas de oro, así que lo tengo que hacer. Me incorporo relajadamente, mirándolo sonriente, y le guiño un ojo.

**Zuko's POV**

—Así que tienes un amigo. —Dice sarcásticamente la chica, mirándome. _¿Quién rayos es?_

Aprovechando mi confusión, me tira cuchillos, que yo esquivo torpemente. _Joder, vaya que es buena._ Por poco me da.

Sigo esquivando ataques hasta que se me ocurre un plan. _Es ahora o nunca._ Disparo un poco de fuego a las cuchillas que sostienen una de las manos de Toph. _Espíritus, que funcione_. Lo hace, las cuchillas caen de la mano de Toph. Sin demora, ella libera el resto de su cuerpo y atrae una columna de tierra que dispara a la chica extraña por los aires, creo que escucho cuando cae en unos árboles a lo lejos. Toph y yo salimos corriendo hasta el lugar donde se supone que debe de haber caído la muchacha, pero cuando llegamos no hay más que unos árboles quemados. _¿Qué rayos…?_

—¿Quién era ella? —pregunto. De manera extraña, porque no la vi bien sino unos segundos, su imagen sigue en mi mente, detallada a la perfección.

Es bonita, de ojos cafés y cabello negro, pero de una tez muy pálida. Llevaba puesto un casco de guerra en la cabeza y en la parte baja de ambos hombros, sujetos a algo parecido a un top de tubo de acero, llevaba unos guardabrazos metálicos, pero el de la izquierda estaba cubierto por un trozo de tela negra. En los antebrazos llevaba un avambrazo metálico y, en sus manos, tenía unos guantes que no cubrían ni las muñecas ni los dedos. Abajo llevaba una falda corta, aunque no mucho, que tenía encima una chaqueta pequeña atada por las mangas, toda su ropa era blanca, exceptuando el trozo de tela negra que llevaba encima de su guardabrazo izquierdo. Colgando de su cuello, había un collar de un dragón blanco que parecía tener vida propia…** Como ya dije, es muy extraño que la recuerde con tal precisión... Es como si tuviera una conexión rara conmigo. Sacudo los pensamientos de mi mente.

—Según lo que alcancé a oír de ella, y sé de buena fuente que decía la verdad, su nombre es Su-lee y es una mercenaria, mas no sé de qué nación sea pues no usó control de los elementos.

—Era muy pálida, debe ser de la Nación del Fuego, pero sus ojos eran cafés. —Ni siquiera sé porqué le digo esto a Toph, ella _no puede _ver. —Ni una palabra a los chicos de esto, se alarmarían. —Le ordeno.

—Está bien. —Responde.

Me dispongo a irme, y comienzo a caminar.

—¿Por qué no lo admites? —Dice Toph. _¿Ah?_

—¿Admitir qué? —Cada vez Toph me confunde más.

—Que Katara te gusta. Díselo.

_¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?_

—¿Como lo sabes? —pregunto.

—Se nota por cómo se aceleran los latidos de tu corazón cada vez que ella está cerca.

—No le haría eso a Aang. —Jamás traicionaría a Aang quitándole a Katara, se nota que la ama, y mucho. —Katara es su novia, no puedo simplemente quitársela y ya.

**Toph's POV**

—¿Sabes? Katara es como mi hermana, pero a veces la envidio. —Soy sincera con él. —Ella tiene millones de admiradores. Yo no tengo ni uno. Debe ser por lo poco femenina que soy la mayoría de las veces, excepto en _cierta época_ del mes. Sabes a lo que me refiero,_ chispitas. _No es sólo Aang. Muchos otros también la aman. Incluso tú amas a esa maestra.

Zuko se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que te equivocaste de maestra. —Susurra a mi oído.

Se levanta y da media vuelta. Con un sutil gesto me indica que nos vayamos. Obedientemente lo sigo, pero muy distante, _¿Acaso le gusto a Zuko? ¿Acaso él me gusta a mí?_

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

—¿Qué haces allí? —Pregunto.

Toph está frente al espejo (cosa muy rara porque no puede ver) tanteándolo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Me dice con sarcasmo. Enrojezco.

—Em… nada… sólo pasaba. —Miento, para nada convincente. Cuanto desearía tener la habilidad para mentir de Azula. La verdad, ni yo sé por qué vine a verla. Después de lo del bosque…

—Puedo sentir que mientes, _llamitas_. A ver, ¿Por qué mientes?

—No cambies de tema. ¿Qué haces allí?

Bufa. No quiere hablar de eso.

—Nada… Es que… soy ciega. En estos últimos días he estado pensando en eso y… ya no siento la seguridad de antes, solo decepción… He madurado y comprendo que mi enfermedad me limita y… —se le quiebra la voz, pero no llora. Carraspea y recupera su voz normal. —Es decir… Nunca he tenido limitaciones muy fuertes. Es sólo que me hace pensar lo indefensa que estoy para muchos ataques, como el de Su-lee. Odio depender de las personas para que me defiendan. Yo quiero ser independiente. Siempre lo he sido. Es horrible pensar que si tú no hubieras llegado… Simplemente no hubiera podido hacer nada.

Vale, Toph está más sensible de lo normal. No quiero obligarla a hablar. Así que decido cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, veo que tienes un espejo y unos cepillos, ¿Sabes peinarte sola?

Ella me mira con su cara de _¿y eso en qué te incumbe?_

—No, en realidad, Katara me peina todas las mañanas y escoge mi _atuendo _—Dice «atuendo» con un tono molestamente pomposo, mezclado con sarcasmo y una pésima imitación de Katara— para llevar en el desayuno— dice y después añade riéndose: —Y el resto del día me pongo mi ropa de luchadora, y de esa tengo muchas.

—¿Quieres que te peine? —pregunto, intentando animarla a que me moleste por la pregunta.

Molestar a las personas siempre le hace sentir mejor. _Y después se queja de no gustarle a nadie…_ Río para mis adentros.

—¿Sabes peinar niñas? —pregunta, con el sarcasmo que esperaba. Sí, ya está más animada.

—Mi madre me enseñó, hasta me permitía peinarla a ella.

Es cierto. _Cuantas cosas me enseñó mi madre…_ Aún no aparece, a pesar de las muchas flotas que he enviado en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, algo en mí me dice que aparecerá pronto, en el momento en el que más lo necesite.

—Me imagino que pasaría _muy bien peinada. _—Dice Toph, rodando los ojos. _Y dale con el sarcasmo…_

Río un poco y le doy un codazo.

—Más que tú, sí.

—Pongámoste a prueba, _oh súper gurú mega-peinador Zuko._

—Te sorprenderás.

—No podré verme, _llamitas._ ¿Cómo se supone que me sorprenderé?

—No lo sé. Mi trabajo es decirte que lo hagas. Tú encárgate de cómo sentir o por lo menos fingir sorpresa.

Con un gesto le indico que tome asiento en una silla más pequeña a la mía. _Hora de hacer que te tragues tus palabras, Bei Fong. _

Suelto su diadema y el moño que lleva, dejando caer una cascada de cabello negro y liso, que llega hasta las caderas de Toph. Levanto la vista y la veo en el espejo. _Por el Ave Fénix, ella es realmente hermosa…_

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Toph.

—No es nada solo que… Em… es que…. Eres realmente hermosa. —Balbuceo. _Mierda._ Ojalá hubiera un trayecto más largo entre mi cabeza y mi boca. Enrojezco. ¡¿Por qué acabo de decir esto?! _Tierra, trágame._ Pero igual Toph me sacaría. Es maestra tierra. _Da-ah._

**Toph's POV**

—Bueno, sígueme peinando. —Trato de disimular mi timidez. _¿Lo que acabo de escuchar es real?_ Por Los Espíritus, le parezco bonita. _¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de un chico de la nobleza? Peor aún, del Señor del Fuego. No, eso es imposible, ¿Cómo él se enamoraría de mí? ¿Si quiera es lícito?_ Puede que sea de la aristocracia del Reino Tierra, pero eso no me convierte en noble, y él es el Señor del Fuego. _Deja de pensar en él. _Me auto-regaño, haciendo el trabajo de Katara.

Zuko sigue peinando mi cabello lentamente, lo deja suelto y luego, con lo que creo que es una hebilla, ajusta el cabello que tapa mis ojos.

Zuko me voltea y, a pesar de que no lo puedo ver, sé que me observa directamente a los ojos. Casi puedo ver los de él. Un silencio, no precisamente de los incómodos, se cuela en la habitación, pero decido romperlo.

—Me siento rara. —Digo, con sinceridad, desviando mi mirada. No sirve para nada (igual no veo) pero con nuestras miradas conectadas me siento algo… incómoda. No por Zuko, sino por su condición de Señor del Fuego.

Zuko me suelta, me aparta un poco y retoma la compostura que había perdido durante pocos segundos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pregunta. Por sus vibraciones, los latidos de su corazón y su muy agitada respiración diría que está algo nervioso.

—Nunca descubro mis ojos. —Bufo. No me quiero poner sentimental contándole tantas cosas…

—¿Por qué? —Dice Zuko acomodándose a mi lado, ahora más aliviado.

—Bueno, la gente al ver mis ojos se daba cuenta de que era ciega, y trataban de ayudarme, pensé que si no descubría mi mirada nadie se enteraría de que soy ciega y me tratarían normal. Tú sabes que el dilema de mi vida siempre ha sido mi independencia, _llamitas._ Así que nunca los dejo al descubierto. Pero no me voy a poner sentimental por esa bobada. No te daré el lujo de verme así.—Respondo con un suspiro.

El ignora mis últimas dos oraciones.

—Realmente habías ocultado tus sentimientos todo este tiempo bajo una «máscara» de dureza, ¿cierto?

Asiento, haciendo una mueca rara con la boca. _Enserio, ya párale con el sentimentalismo, señorito. _Sin embargo, me siento bien de que al menos alguien entienda que no estoy hecha de roca, por lo que lo siguiente que dice logra conmoverme. Es raro sentir… eso. Ternura. Demasiado empalagoso para mí, pero en cierta manera agradable:

—Tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos ¿Qué importa si puedes ver? Naciste así y ese es tu dote.

_Guau, qué cursi._ Sin embargo, es lindo. Quisiera devolverle el cumplido, pero la verdad no me gusta mentir, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo luce. Pero tengo una idea de cómo saberlo…

—Te importaría si… Em… bueno… si tocara tu rostro para saber cómo eres… —Pregunto. Mi voz me delata. Estoy muy nerviosa…

—Pues… Em… si. —Balbucea.

Muevo mi mano izquierda y comienzo a tocar su rostro tímidamente con pequeños saltitos de las yemas de mis dedos. Es muy extraño tocar el rostro de alguien de esta forma. Cuando llego a lo que sé que es la cicatriz de Zuko, él pone su mano derecha sobre mi rostro, siento cómo se acerca, y luego nuestros labios se unen. _Por Los Espíritus… me está besando._

Aparta su rostro primero.

—Pe... Perdón. Esto... —Balbucea. Sé lo que quiere decir.

—No es correcto... —Completo por él.

Un silencio incómodo se cuela en mi habitación. Sé lo que ambos estamos pensando. Nobleza.

—Entonces... ¿Amigos?

Asiento gravemente con la cabeza.

La incomodidad de ambos es notoria, y yo estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Al fin he encontrado a alguien que sienta algo por mí. Y no es correcto.

—¿Po... podrías salir de mi habitación? Necesito estar sola, sin ofender. —Soy plenamente consciente de que mi voz suena quebrada, pero ya no me importa. Ya no.

Zuko me mira, impasible. Puedo sentirlo aunque no lo vea. Sin embargo, sé que se siente igual que yo. Sin decir una palabra, sale de la habitación. Contengo de manera perfecta mis lágrimas. Bueno, casi perfecta. Una sola lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. Una sola, pero es una lágrima al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Toph's POV**

—¡Toph, hora del desayuno! —Dice Katara, entrando en la habitación y despertándome.

_¿Desayuno? _Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había dormido._ ¿Cuándo me dormí? _Lo último que recuerdo es a Zuko saliendo de la habitación.

Me siento en la cama y entro en el baño, dejando a Katara esperando en la cama. Luego de un rato salgo, envuelta en una toalla, con mi ropa interior puesta. Katara me pasa un vestido. Ni idea de cómo es. Pero es una cosita suave y fresca. Gracias a Los Espíritus, porque a pesar de que ya es otoño, el calor del verano aún está latente… Es el otoño más caluroso de la historia. Me lo pongo y me siento en la silla donde Zuko me peinó anoche.

—Katara... ¿Por hoy me dejarías el cabello suelto?

Siento su sorpresa y sé que me mira de manera interrogante. Masculla un «Hm-jm» que parece más una pregunta. Sé que espera que explique el por qué.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto.

—Nada. —Responde y me hace caso.

Una vez termina, salimos y caminamos hasta llegar al comedor. Me siento entre Suki y Zuko, como de costumbre, pero mi incomodidad es notoria.

**Zuko's POV**

Me apresuro a terminar mi desayuno. Necesito consejo. Me levanto y voy a la habitación de mi tío. Han pasado unos quince minutos cuando llega.

—Príncipe Zuko. —Aún me llama así. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo, tío.

Él me observa asustado, como si esperara que le diga algo preocupante.

—¿Te has... sentido extraño últimamente?

Lo miro extrañado. Agito la cabeza. Suspira aliviado. Estoy a punto de preguntarle el por qué de esa pregunta cuando recuerdo la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Tío... ¿Es legal que un noble se case con un plebeyo?

La angustia en mi voz es notoria. Mi tío vuelve a suspirar, pero esta vez con pesar, sacudiendo la cabeza. No. La tan temida palabra. Las lágrimas pican tras mis ojos. Por la forma en que mi tío acaba de responder sé que él lamenta la existencia de esta regla, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué?

—¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado... de una plebeya? —Le pregunto.

—Es mejor que tú no lo sepas. —Responde. —Sin embargo, sí es legal que un noble y un plebeyo se casen, mas no para ti. El Señor del Fuego jamás debe casarse con una plebeya. La descendencia debe mantenerse pura.

_¿Qué?_

—Pe... Pero mi madre no era noble. Es decir… su padre era un magistrado, pero no un noble.

—No se suponía que mi hermano llegase a ser Señor del Fuego. Entonces, Zuko, ¿Te gusta Toph?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Lo miro, anonadado. _¿Es tan obvio?_

—Por la incomodidad de ambos hace poco en el desayuno. El hecho de que ahora me preguntes esto hace que las piezas encajen.

Suspiro, y salgo de la habitación sin despedirme. Ninguna tonta regla me impedirá estar con Toph. Me prohíben casarme, mas no estar con ella. No me importa. No. Por mí, a la mierda con la estúpida regla.

**Aang's POV**

—¿Qué pasa, Aang? —Me pregunta Katara. —Estás distraído.

Sacudo la cabeza. Sin embargo, estoy muy preocupado. Creo... Toph... Es decir... En el desayuno, casi escupo el panecillo que estaba masticando cuando vi entrar a Toph así de bonita... _Vaya que es hermosa..._ Me golpeo mentalmente. Soy novio de Katara. Soy feliz con Katara. Katara es muy bonita. También le gustas a Katara. Soy novio de Katara. Soy feliz con Katara. Katara es muy bonita. También le gustas a Katara. Soy novio de Katara. Soy feliz con Katara. Katara es muy bonita. También le gustas a Katara. Repito el mantra una y otra y otra vez. Jamás he sido de los que se dejan llevar sólo por la belleza. Sin embargo, creo que me está comenzando a gustar Toph. Pero no debo. No puedo. Heriría a Katara, y de paso me degradaría a mí mismo a ser alguien que sólo se fija en el exterior porque es de público conocimiento que la personalidad de Toph no es mi tipo, lo que indica que sólo me fijo en su belleza, lo que es imperdonable.

No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Desde que terminé de desayunar han pasado diez minutos. Es decir, no soy tan superficial. Llevo pensando mis sentimientos hacia Toph desde hace unos meses... pero verla hoy tan bonita fue el choque definitivo... No quiero vivir una mentira con Katara. Ella... ella no se merece eso. Pero tampoco se merece que la deje. Debo tomar una decisión, y rápido.

—Katara... tengo... tengo que hablar contigo. —Mi voz tiembla. Ella me mira con curiosidad. _Es ahora o nunca._ —Yo... debo... terminar con lo nuestro.

Su cara refleja sorpresa. Y mucho dolor e incredulidad.

—Eso... es una broma de mal gusto, Aang. —Pero ella sabe que no es una broma. Ella ya debe de haber notado nuestro distanciamiento.

—Me gusta otra persona... Yo... no puedo seguir con esto.

Las lágrimas afloran en sus ojos y la miro con culpabilidad. Sin decir nada sale corriendo a su habitación.

—¡Katara, vuelve! —Grito tras ella. Ahora, y con toda razón, soy el malo del cuento.

La persigo hasta que se encierra en su habitación. Toco suavemente la puerta.

—¿Katara...? —Por Los Espíritus ¿Qué acabo de hacer? _Le rompiste el corazón a una dulce chica que ha sufrido demasiado en su vida, eso hiciste._ Pero, ¿es que acaso tengo otra opción? Es decir, yo no escojo de quién enamorarme.

—¡Vete! —Me grita, llorando.

—Katara, yo... —Sin embargo, no tengo excusa. Acabo de romper su corazón. No hay excusa válida para eso.

**Zuko's POV**

Escucho a Katara llorar camino hacia mi habitación. Encuentro a Aang fuera de su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa, Aang? —Pregunto.

—Yo... le acabo de terminar. —Me observa con culpa en sus ojos. Lo miro intrigantemente. —Es que... me gusta otra persona. ¿Podrías intentar tranquilizarla? No estaré tranquilo si la dejo así.

Lo miro confundido, pero asiento. ¿Aang le terminó a Katara porque le gusta otra? Es decir, ¿quién le gusta? Hemos estado aquí casi un año lo que sólo deja tres opciones: o le gusta Suki, o Toph, o alguna de las sirvientas jóvenes. Me inclino por lo último, que tiene más sentido. Muchas de ellas son bonitas, y la mayoría muy amables.

—Tienes que irte, no abrirá si estás aquí. —Le digo. El asiente y se va caminando pesadamente por el pasillo.

Me acerco y toco suavemente la puerta.

—¿Katara? Soy yo, Zuko.

—¿Está Aang ahí? —Su voz indica que acaba de dejar de llorar.

—No. —Respondo delicadamente. Escucho sus pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Abre. Miro sus ojos, aún llorosos. Cierra la puerta una vez he entrado. Sin decir nada la abrazo. Ella debe de estar sintiéndose horrible. Solloza en mi pecho. Delicadamente, se separa de mí y se sienta en la cama. La imito.

—Katara, tranquila. —Le digo, agarrando su mano. —No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

Me mira fijamente, sé que quiere creerme. Pero en sus ojos se nota que no lo hace.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —Pregunto. Ella asiente.

—Amo a Aang, pero desde hace unos meses… él había estado distante. Sabía que esto pasaría, mas no el por qué… Ahora lo sé. A él… —Su voz se quiebra, y rompe a llorar de nuevo. —A él le gusta otra, maldita sea.

Me acerco y la vuelvo a abrazar. _Ay, Aang._ ¿Quién le gustará?

—Katara, mírame. —Levanta sus ojos de mi pecho. —Aang fue tu primer novio. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Casi nadie llega a un futuro con su primer amor. Algún día llegará el indicado para ti, sólo hace falta esperar. —Ella asiente, agradeciendo mis palabras.

Ayer… tal vez hubiera besado a Katara al suceder esto. Pero… Toph. Trago en seco. _Al parecer al amor está de mal humor esta semana…_ Katara perdió su novio, yo cuando al fin tengo mi oportunidad me enamoro de otra (que, cabe anotar, no es lícito), y Aang se enamoró cuando menos debía… Sólo faltan Sokka y Suki. Los Espíritus quieran que no salgan también peleados.

—Gracias, Zuko. —Dice, despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme y le sonrío, saliendo de la habitación. _Espíritus, ¿en serio tenían que inventar esto?… ¿Amor? _Camino hasta mi cuarto y me tiro en la cama a pensar.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

Espero unos minutos en la quietud de mi habitación. Luego, salgo por la ventana hacia el bosque. Necesito tranquilidad, respirar aire puro. Camino por mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy más adentrada en el bosque de lo que usualmente exploro. Mascullo una maldición al tropezar con algo.

Observo a mis pies para ver el objeto con el que tropecé… ¡Una espada! Y no cualquier espada. _Jet._ La recojo. Eso me hace recordar las palabras de Zuko «Aang fue tu primer novio» y el impulso que sólo mi depresión logró acallar de querer corregirlo. Mi primer novio no fue Aang. Fue Jet. Luego, resultó ser un estúpido psicópata loco asesino… Al dejarlo, la ira hirvió dentro de mí como nunca antes… y, aunque me duele admitirlo, esa ira fue la que me acercó a Aang, en busca de consuelo. Después, al volverlo a ver en Ba Sing Sé, toda mi furia reapareció, pero al verlo transformado fue como si… como si la vida me volviera al cuerpo. Cuando murió, o por lo menos creo que murió, la furia se convirtió en confusión y tristeza. Por eso, luego de «El Niño del Iceberg» en la Isla Ember, estaba tan confundida con Aang y yo… Y ahora esto. La espada. Eso significa que Smeller Bee y Long Shot debieron venir aquí a enterrarlo. Por algún lugar ha de estar su tumba… El pensamiento me entristece como sólo puede entristecerme pensar en Jet.

Un ruido en los árboles me distrae de mis pensamientos. Apunto instintivamente con el arma hacia arriba. No hay nada. Sin embargo, algo llama mi atención. Me trepo a un árbol para tomar algo de una de sus ramas. Un trozo de tela negro clavado por dos cuchillos de metal blanco. Al reverso de ambos, un dragón grabado.

* * *

**Toph's POV**

_Maldita sea._ Atrapo los pies de Zuko y Aang en el suelo. Los _miro_, preocupada. Si no los detengo, se matarán entre ellos. Puedo sentir el odio de ambos, vibrante y amargo, dirigido hacia el otro. _Y pensar que hace unas cuantas horas ambos eran tan amigos._ Aang trata de librarse con tierra control, pero lo empujo más contra el suelo.

Iroh llega, alarmado, al escuchar la cantidad de improperios que se dirigen. Siento el pavor apoderarse de él.

—Suéltalos. A ambos. Déjalos que se ataquen. —Dice, con un desespero mezclado con angustia que jamás había escuchado en su voz.

Lo _miro_ confundida.

—¡¿Qué?! —Espeto. —¡¿Quieres que se asesinen mutuamente?!

—Tú no entiendes. —Su respiración es agitada. —Jamás había visto a Zuko tan enojado.

—¡Oh, claro que entiendo! —_¿Qué le pasa a este viejo? _Continúo: —¡Es por eso que no pienso soltarlos!

—¡Que los sueltes! —Grita.

El ruego en su voz es muy fuerte. _Iroh debe saber lo que hace_. Los suelto. Cierro los ojos, mientras que con mis pies observo cómo están a punto de matarse entre ambos. _Joder_.

* * *

****Pueden ver cómo es Su-lee buscando en mi deviantART, y si les da pereza buscar, en la sección Personajes de mi perfil, está el link.**

* * *

**¡Listo! Allí termina el cap. Si quieres saber por qué Zuko y Aang se quieren asesinar, qué sucede con Su lee, y si Toph y Zuko estarán juntos, no te pierdas el próximo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
